The Tale of Woe
by Mujaki-Violet
Summary: ...The beginning of a very long tale that will be converted into a comic/art series I will be making on deviantart. -smiles faintly- I wanted to start out with something simple...So for my first, you shall be following along in third person the tales of Castle Bleck.. At one point everyone's views will be set in place. You are reading a short Mimi x Dimentio. M for future events.
1. Chapter 1

The shadow towered over the tiny lime pig tailed girl. Nervously she kept her confident stride of anger, her innocence radiated with this. Over and over again all she could think is how mean he really was. The towering shadow stared emotionless with a smirk across his face. Moments of starring he finally made movement but sadly he moved his face close to hers and fairly suddenly might I add.

"E-eek"

Startled by the sudden movement by the Jester she jerked back a little.

The shadow cooed still keeping the smile of being entertained by torturing another person.

_It IS the best entertainment after all…_

The lime girl quickly caught herself, she went right back to the furious anger she had bubbling inside of her.

"My diary…"

Ruby red eyes glared holes into the Jester. A tiny frail arm reached out.

"Hm..?" A faint deadpan response came from the towering jester's lips.

"Give it Mean-"

She was interrupted by a white gloved hand covering her shoulder; the indigo blue mass behind her was looking down. Usually it would be a scolding and punishment for all of the ruckus the two were making but this time something was off…Mimi turned her gaze with shock suddenly to her boss, never had she actually seen him looking like this.

Dimentio didn't like anyone touching Mimi, he couldn't quite tell why but he felt irritation start to brew inside of him.

"Wh-at is it Count…?" Fear quivered from the shock of her boss looking like this.

"Count Bleck stated quietly Mimi, we need to talk in private…"

The girl turned completely her little legs barely making a sound on the obsidian like flooring of the castle.

Dimentio was now forgotten; he simply looked at them both for a moment. He didn't care really but for some reason another side of him was trying to conflict. He wanted to make the younger girl cry now…Cry in fear and pain at this very moment. Cry to the point of exhaustion and faint. The male had his own set of mental issues he knew this and didn't pay mind. He kept his smile like usual and simply turned away and transported from them both. What was odd was the fact…He started to actually feel some sort of emotions for this girl, no matter what they were they were emotions he wouldn't allow get in the way of the progress he had made in his life.

When he got to his private space he leaned against the wall looking up at the ceiling above him trying to figure out what these emotions were so he could eliminate them. To his surprise he couldn't. Something inside of him felt good things, yearning to make her laugh and innocently have a good time but that part of him was dead.

Eliminated.

He couldn't feel. He has one goal and one goal only and masked with his insanity is something very dangerous.

The lime girl didn't know this but her just being next to him in any way shape and or form was endangering her life. His black gloved hands quickly slammed against his face as he bent over gritting his teeth in furious anger, now he craved blood. He craved her blood. He loves her but his mind cannot comprehend or process this in his current state. Quickly he made two much tighter fists as he moved his arms backwards suddenly they slammed hard into his face. To the point of seeing white pants left his lips. The Jester leaned his head back gently still panting and calming down. He wanted to hold her, to feel her and have innocent moments but his mind in this state could not comprehend this so it converted into acts of what others would view as hate.

The girl and the older male walked into a different part of the castle not speaking a word in an awkward yet terrifying silence. After a good amount of time walking they reached a glass area that seemed to be above the darkness and into the shimmering stars. Flowers and beautiful serenity crunched under the younger girl's little steps, Beautiful scents tickling their noses as they continued to walk in deeper. Her Boss rarely came into the room, it was special. ((Mr.L)) was too stupid to realize its beauty and would probably simply make fun of it

"Limpy green tailed weakling would only enjoy this! Ha-ha!"

O'chunks Mimi barely knew personally enough to even know if he knew about this beautiful place.

Nastasia was always…always watching over the Count so of course the girl would assume it was rare for her to actually think out her thoughts, especially with the fatso tub of Italian, Mario trying to ruin everything they had worked ever so hard for added.

"Count Bleck stated isn't this place … very peaceful, Mimi?"

The girl looked over to him a faint sad smile across her face she nodded.

"I come here sometimes…To look for answers or to straighten my thoughts

Count Bleck added in thought."

This is why Mimi liked him, these moments. He really seemed to care about her and his minions. Treats them just like his own family. She was slowly figuring out little things…That she shouldn't be, that what he promised them in return for working for him might be fake. What are his goals? … Whatever they were she was sincere to her promise to stay by his side. To stay by everyone's side forever just like family. This, this little group of troubled circus looking insane people was her family. She couldn't wish for anything else, any other family..

Worried about what Count Bleck wanted to tell her, the girls heart beat slowed into strong beats…Feeling like her worry would make her body collapse into sand she quickly asked

"P-lease County tell me…Your worrying me half to death.."

Little did they know, they were being watched…Watched by one of their own, Dimentio. He was watching, studying this entire situation as if it were a dead man observing his last meal. The shadow decided, came to a risky conclusion that he could try to study these odd emotions that were foreign to him…After all they would all be dead soon by the sin of betrayal by one of their very own. A white little flower was held in between his fingers as he studied them he held this little flower close to his face.

"Count Bleck said worryingly I will regret telling you this…"  
Was this…Did this have something to do with her past?! Mimi quickly turned grabbing onto the white vintage cloak

"D-oes this … have to do with my pa-rents...?! Di-d D-id you find them?"

Tears started to glaze her little ruby eyes making them shimmer

"G-osh…G-osh, please p-lease tell me…!"

Count Bleck had known, that … To keep her obedient he would have to slowly leak lies and some truths into her little mind. Dimentio snared to himself confused by the jolt of emotion he felt from Mimi reacting to anyone else like that. Especially that scum you obediently follow like a lap dog…

The little spider girl's heart fluttered but Count Bleck decided this had to be done, to make her stronger.

He needed his minions to be better, even better than before so he can stop this. Stop it all stop this disgusting world that the gods had created. Unexpectedly the little lime spider fainted from the emotions her tiny little body just could not handle right now. Count knew he had made a mistake he catched her as she fell back. The older male gently walked her to a nice quiet area filled with soft flowers and laid her down leaving her to be lost in the tranquil darkness. Before another moment passed he was gone.

The shadowed man hissed profanity to himself about his boss. Oh…How much he craved for his demise to be the very first of his revolution to his perfect world. His violent revolution that would carve what he was determined to achieve. After he knew the 'scum' wouldn't come back, he let himself be seen. He crushed and dropped the little white flower that he was holding for ever so long. The masked figure floated over the lime green girl. He leaned over her, both of his legs beside her body as he leaned over his lips met the nape of her neck and soon reached her ear, he snapped his fingers taking away her memories of the little incident that had almost occurred. He stayed like that, feeling the warmth of another body against his…was something he had never really felt before. The foreign emotions he was feeling just made him angrier all the more. The tree's beautifully colored dropped leaves making this place seem like a place you would only find in the serenity of heaven.

Dimentio himself would actually come here more than anyone else. For some reason he enjoyed the atmosphere. None of the co. actually realized that they all used this place other than Dimentio. If he could put a emotion for this place, he actually could comprehend the odd serenity this place gave him. A moist sigh left his lips as his gloved hand moved up to her soft lime hair. She always had a wonderful smell to her. Dimentio let this slip once. He wanted to try to study and comprehend these emotions he didn't understand.

…He used to be able to, but that was before…

Quickly these thoughts infuriated the male his hand became a fist clamping locks of her hair.

Why why why...Why now?! What the fuck am I feeling?!

He snarled gritting his teeth, for a moment before he thoughts started slipping…He felt amazing happiness, his mind just couldn't comprehend this.

His hand jerked back jerking the child's head hard with it, the pain stung her awake. A yelp left her lips as her eyes quickly opened already glazed with pained tears from the stinging pulsating from her scalp. The Jester let out a small hum of relief…He needed to relieve himself before he hit pure insanity and lost himself and his own control completely…

He secretly wished he could comprehend this feeling he felt for the girl…He wanted to make her happy, and that's what drove him off of the edge with anger. This side of him, was something far more sadistic than expected from the old Dimentio.


	2. Chapter 2

_Little footsteps filled the empty halls of the castle, Castle Bleck. Mimi had busied herself with looking for her friend, to give him a very special present. Adorable giggles leaving her lips in excitment to give the jester the present.  
You must be asking the same thing he did to himself over and over again after all of this, why is a spoiled brat giving someone something?! Well...Maybe she is not AS spoiled as we all think she is.  
"Silly head, there you are, GEEZ."  
The lime girl's pig tails bounced as she ran towards the Jester. He sighed to himself, what did this girl want now?! He turned, going to open his mouth when suddenly he noticed her on her tip toes, holding something out in his veiw.  
"I wanted...To give you something."  
"For what, may I ask?"  
At first the shadow felt negative thoughts, what was this a bribe or something?_

"...County told me, about the way you just got back from your first fight with Mario...I know, the results weren't that nice but, you tried your hardest so I wanted to give you a little congrats.."  
The shadow, stayed in awe. The shock hit him a little bit, Mimi, this little brat had the biggest sincere smile on her face. She held a little present, circle in shape having indigo blue wrapping paper with white little stars on the paper. He gently looked at this sight, an emotion started to brew in his body.  
What exactly was it?  
The shadow held out his hands now just looking at the girl. She giggled and put the gift in his hands.  
This, was the first gift he had ever recieved.  
This, put a very special mark on Dimentio.

The shadow, came to his senses, quickly he calmed himself down. Dimentio knew, he needed to cover this up, a warm smile spread across his lips he purred out every word making the lime girl blush.  
"Oh, my dear Mimikins...You see, I was passing along when I saw you sprawled out like a cat next to a fireplace, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. I tried waking you up numerous times but you weren't waking so this had caused me to worry. Please accept my appologies if I hurt and or scared you..."  
That smile, ... his smile, comforted the little spider girl.  
"It's okay, silly head."  
A giggle left her lips as a gentle laugh left his. He stood up and sighed on the inside to himself.  
Too close...  
"I'll see you later, I am going to go train and study somemore, you should do the same Mimi."  
A teasing tone leaving his lips by the end of the statement he vanished, leaving the lime girl to be flustered.  
"M-EANIE HEAD, I DON'T NEED TO, BUT I KNOW YOU DO!"  
She yelled, yes she caught on to the subliminal joking in the statement.  
He was back inside of his room, gently he laid on his bed shutting his eyes letting a relieved sigh  
"...I need to be more careful.."  
He turned on his side letting a little purple sphere with pastel yellow squares surrounding it appear in his black gloved hands. A snap echoed in the room as the sphere hit the side of his wall.  
"Nothing I can do, other than keep my composure.."  
A sinister laugh left his lips  
"Oh ... Blecky boy, come now, I knew you were stupid but not THIS stupid..."  
Dimentio, swore his loyalty to this man...So he could get much closer, to what he knew he would have no matter what stopped him. Even with the torture of actually living under the same roof as that blue blob of shit. Making fun of him, he gently mused

A smile cheek to cheek spread across his face..  
"Maybe...It's time to give Bleck ol' boy...some nightmares he will not soon forget."  
The shadow got up, starting his plan to have some fun and torture his boss..  
"Mimi, I need you to go and grab some things for me, k?"  
Mimi whimpered and groaned  
"But...Nassy, I wanted to relax for a little bit.."  
"You've gotten a entire day off, be greatful, k?"  
The lime green girl whined as she got up handing the irish chunk's back the remote.  
"Ere' be careful lassie'"  
"It's just a few arriens...O'chunks"  
"Still, Mimi, you should listen to O'chunks, you could run into the hero by accident and that would cause some undesired results..k"  
Mimi left the room to take a shower, never would she leave anywhere before freshining up first!  
"Ey...The wee lassy'...Need be statin' to think more care...'fawlly'"  
"I agree, O'chunks but we all have weak points...Hence why the Count has us all together, as a whole...As a whole we fix these little flaws, ..."  
A faint blush went across the irish mans face as the secretery finished her statement  
"Like a family, we will back each other up, forever..K"  
She left the room, leaving O'chunks alone. The Jester appeared behind O'chunks, the purple and yellow dressed man mussed  
"Yesssss...A big family, sounds...Rather pleasing leaving the tongue, like eating a bowl of icecream on a hot summers day..."  
"EEYYY-"  
The big man fell to the floor, shaking the room, the big irish man was scared out of his wits  
"AHAHAHA!"  
Dimentio broke out in a burst of laughter hunching over  
"I w-asn't even trying! Ah this is more great than a-"  
"OI, EY BE STOPPIN' WITH DEM FANCY ENG' SMILES BOY'"  
O'chunks, didn't prefer Dimentio...  
There was something, untrustable in the air whenever he even heard his name. He knew he wasn't that smart but when it came to people, he actually knew things.  
"Ahahaha!"  
"...Got' out of me' sightings'..."  
"Ohhhh? Did I upset you?"  
A teasing tone left his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

O'chunk's face became red with anger; a glare of death was piercing into the jester. Instead of showing some sort of care a sadistic smile met both of the shadow's cheeks.

"Hmm…Looks like I have, ahaha. You look as if you want to strike me, like a-"

Before the jester finished the Irish buffoon's hands gripped the rims of the couch arms, O'Chunks lifted his heavy mass and flung the couch from under him at the purple and yellow lad.

Dimentio's eyes widened a little in joy at this action in response. Dimentio just moved in time to not be smashed into the coming furniture.

"Oh oh oh PLEASE don't make me cry uncle my dear CHUNKS."

"…G-UD DAMMIT I'MA GONNA SHOW YE A GOOD CHUNK'N!"

O'chunk's mass ran towards the floating figure his fist clenched and ready to feel flesh that it craved.

Dimentio, forgot about the vile that he held on his person, if that broke it would cause suspicion that was unneeded. The shadow couldn't risk transporting all of the time with this, he held up both of his hands and took the punch. He himself, is less in strength than the brut warrior, his hands stung. Dimentio let out a light noise from the impact: he was moved back a few feet using all he could to stop himself from being bashed into the wall.

The vile in question, is a very intoxicating illusion. The moment this liquid is inhaled it puts the brain into a state of horrific nightmares. Tonight the little shadow planned to have the Count inhale the stuff and pull a prank that he would enjoy. Dimentio knew though he wasn't the only one who knew about potions so he had to be careful with it. Sadly he couldn't resist messing around with his fellow 'family'.

This potion is very sensitive and cannot handle hardly anything, especially traveling through dimensions to get to a certain destination or point of target. He also didn't want to draw attention or trouble to his person because he was already on a watch list with Nassy. Keeping in mind he had to do a lot of things to get the vile so he was very tired. Shit outta luck you could he can do is try to distract the brut and run.

"Ah..ha..You sure do pack a punch, like a train slamming into a … car.."

Dimentio held back cringing as the irish man drew his fist back. He ducked as the first came back.

Nastasia ran back into the room looking upset about all of the noise. Disappointment spread across her face.

"Ahaha, oh look who came to watch the show, O'Chunk's!"

_Thank…Grambi._

"O'Chunks what in the name of Grambi are you doing O'Chunks?! Just because we're taking a day off doesn't mean you can screw off, k!"

O'Chunks fist stopped the moment he realized she was there and her response made a frown spread across his face. He turned his response filled with sadness

"Ey…I'm sorry, Nassy…I be doin wrong…"

The blue haired secretary quickly turned her gaze at Dimentio her disappointment turning to disqust.

"O'Chunks, I am not as angry with you as I am Dimentio, I know he probably did something to upset you. Please just…yeah…"

She turned and left the room, O'Chunks followed but she told him not to. O'Chunks simply went to his room.

Dimentio, was alone now. He rubbed his hands cringing in pain.

"Damn it…" He mumbled

The shadow didn't hear the little footsteps slowly coming inside. The spider girl was tugging more than her own wait in big bags of stuff from the store. Nastasia really over worked her!

Mimi finally noticed Dimentio rubbing his hands in pain.

He was in … pain?

Mimi dropped the bags which startled Dimentio making him turn.

"Oh, it's you Mimikins…"

"What…Happed to you?!"

"Ahaha…Nothing really, like a rainy day inside."

"…Silly head tell me!"

"You're not allowed to be cute, my dear Mimikins."

He simply smirked and floated away, to his room. Mimi had a little blush on her face as she lifted back up the bags.

Soon night befell: everyone was asleep, other than Dimentio.

Dimentio held the vile close to his person floating through the halls to Count Blecks room.

The only person who kept their doors locked was Dimentio.

_Too easy._

The shadow laughed silently to himself slowly opening the old fashioned knob. The slight creak worried him but it hardly made a sound. He slowly floated into the Count's room to find him snuggled on his bed. Usually, he would be up for days on end but even this blue mass of waste needed to close his eyes. The shadow held his own breath and leaned the vile right up to the Count's nose taking off the glass topper.

_Inhale…inhale every last drop of vapor…_

The liquid turned into a vapor the moment the air touched it. He inhaled every last bit of it.  
"Too bad, I cannot stay and watch such a magnificent show, it's such a shame like a melted ice cream."

He laughed to himself and transported into his room.

Mimi's little hand was moving at quite a pace as she wrote her thoughts in her diary about the days bringing. Mimi was asleep before but woke up and remembered she had forgotten to write in her diary. A little yawn leaving her lips, her eyes glazed with sleep.

_Thirsty…_

The little book slowly shut holding in her deepest secrets and memories in its pages. Today had officially ended for the little lime girl. Mimi put the diary back in its little hiding spot. She groaned and forced herself off of the bed. She opened the door and walked through the halls of the castle, finally making it to the main dining hall. She stepped into the kitchen soon pouring herself a glass of water. Mimi sprinkled a pinch of sugar into her water. This was her little secret, she hated water without it.

The shadow was so happy about what the Count was going through he just couldn't contain himself. Well, he wanted to celebrate with some red wine or something of the sorts. He transported to the kitchen as Mimi was sprinkling the sugar in her water. He kept silent as she put it to her lips and took a sip quenching her thirst. The shadow giggled slightly the pig tailed girl jumped, startled out of her wits.

"GOOMBA HEAD Me-ANIE HEAD! YOU SCARED THE-"  
"shhh…ahaha…" As he said this he covered her mouth so she wouldn't wake up anyone. He couldn't allow anyone to find the Blue Mass in his current state.

"I never knew my Mimikins liked a pinch of sugar in her water, like a humming bird." His smile was sincere little laughs and giggles leaving his lips. He moved his hand to pat her head.

"You Y-ou SUCK DIMENTIO!" She cried out in a shrieking whisper.

"Oh? Ahaha…I suck, hm?" He took the glass of water and put his lips where hers once were to tease her. He took a drink of the water handing it back to the now red faced spider.

"My dear spider princess, my Mimi I do suck, don't I? Like a vampire quenched of blood."  
He laughed picking her up right when she started to drink again she coughed.

"Wha-tre you DOING?!"

"Taking my princess Mimikins to her room, what else?"

_…He's actually really warm…_

"…suck suck suck…" she whimpered in embarrassment drinking the rest of her water. She was so tuckered out she drifted to sleep. The shadow looked down at the sleeping little lime spider. He felt those feelings again, they filled him with unknown warmth he couldn't understand.

_…I enjoy it…_

The thought echoed in his mind. He held her a little tighter and closer simply ignoring every thought. Everything had melted from his mind, other than the warmth.


End file.
